Window regulators for automotive vehicles can be manually operated, or can be driven by a powered actuator, most commonly using an electric motor. One type of window regulator uses a pulley arrangement having a metal cable wrapped around pulleys and a drum driven by an electric motor or by a manual crank arm. Window regulator mechanisms can still be categorized into a group which includes dual-rail and single-rail types. As customary for single-rail rear side windows, a single carrier plate engages the glass panel in two laterally offset locations. The carrier plate is typically driven along a single metal guide rail by the metal cable. Specifically, the actuator moves the cable about the pulley arrangement. The cable in turn moves the carrier plate to control the vertical motion of the window glass. The actuator may be located near the bottom of the guide rail. In other embodiments, the actuator is laterally offset from the guide rail.
In some versions of window regulators, the carrier plate includes structures to secure the ends of the cable in the carrier plate to form a cable loop. As the cable ends are spring-biased for reducing slack in the cable during operation, the assembly of the window regulator arrangement prior to installation can be difficult. In particular the insertion of the spring-biased cable ends into the carrier plate can be difficult, or the spring-biased cable ends may slip out of their respective cavities in the carrier plate.